Minha Vida, Meu Desafio
by Youko Kitsuke
Summary: Drama, comédia, romance e mais. Esta era sua vida, seu desafio - Summary péssimo - Titulo do nada - T por segurança - YAOI com insinuação/começinho de lemon mas não vai ter -
1. Prólogo

Tadaima minna-san! \o_ Yosh! Primeira fic! (Y)

Sejam legais comigo, primeira fic e tá curto por ser só o prólogo! /o/

Um pouco de drama aqui e depois comédia e romance! o/

**Capitulo 1 - Prólogo **

O dia letivo já estava quase no fim, os alunos puderam sair mais cedo para brincar enquanto esperavam seus pais. Todos estavam correndo e brincando no parquinho sob a vigilância dos professores, ouviam-se comentários como "Que fofos", "Ficam tão lindinhos assim". Somente um estava sozinho e afastado de todos, este era Kimimaro. Sentado em um balanço da árvore afastada do parque olhava os colegas brincando e se divertindo, logo vendo os pais chegarem e abraçarem seus filhos, sentiu já algumas lágrimas correrem por seu rosto.

Kimimaro teve seus pais assassinados há uns dois anos, sempre no final das aulas ficava no balanço afastado de todos, era sempre assim... Todos os dias chorava lembrando de seus pais e no tempo que era feliz.

Os professores sentiam pena dele, já tentaram ajudá-lo mas desde que seus pais se foram não dizia nada.

O garotinho esperava por Kabuto - este era o enfermeiro da escola - muito amigo de seus pais, era quase como um tio para ele. Kabuto era o único com quem falava, mas ainda era pouco.

- Kimi-chan, vamos? - O enfermeiro estava a frente dele.

Kimimaro fez um aceno com a cabeça dando a mão para Kabuto. Os dois foram para casa.

Depois que seus pais se foram, morava junto com o mais velho. Precisava estar junto de alguém, Kabuto era o único que lhe dava proteção.

**-0-**

Depois de um delicioso jantar os dois estavam no sofá, Kimimaro com a cabeça no colo de Kabuto e este contando uma história, faziam isto antes de dormir.

- O principe enclina-se sobre Aurora dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado, a bela princesa desperta de seu sono eterno beijando o jovem também. Isso mostra que o amor vençe tudo... E fim. - Terminou ainda afagando os cabelos macios do garotinho.

Kimimaru ouvira a história atentamente, agora o sono já lhe chamava. Bocejou coçando os olhos de forma fofa: - Kabuto-san... - Murmurou ele - Quando a gente ama uma pessoa temos que beijá-la? - Perguntou no tom baixo de sempre.

- Sim, mas-- - Ia explicar melhor sobre isso mas foi calado por um selinho do garoto.

- Eu te amo, Kabuto-san... - Desceu do colo dele indo para o quarto.

Kabuto estava estático, pensava se devia ou não contar a ele. Achou melhor não, por enquanto. Seguiu-o até o quarto, colocou-o na cama e o cobriu: - Boa noite, Kimi-chan. - Depositou um beijo na testa do pequeno e saiu do quarto apagando a luz.

**-0-**

Reviews? :3

**CAMPANHA: **Deixe uma review e faça um escritor baka feliz! =3


	2. Seus Dois Pais

**Capítulo 2 - Seus Dois Pais**

Com o passar do tempo Kimimaro foi crescendo - agora com seus 15 anos - era um belo jovem. Superou aos poucos o trauma pela morte de seus pais, ainda sentia muita saudades, mas conversava mais com os outros e voltara a ser feliz. Falava melhor com os outros - mesmo meio baixo e timidamente - e conseguia se enturmar.

**-0-**

Se lamentando e culpando por ter esquecido o livro na escola e ter voltado para pegar. Kabuto seria compreensivo, mas Orochimaru - que está noivo de Kabuto há um tempo, seu novo pai - iria se desesperar como se ele tivesse voltado só na manhã no dia seguinte. O instinto protetor de pai subiu a cabeça dele.

Estava ainda saindo de perto da escola, descia a escadaria pensando. Nem notava os alunos que passavam por ele, só notou o resto do mundo quando quase foi atropelado por um patinador no final da escadaria. Conseguiu desviar mas caiu e acabou ralando o joelho.

- D-desculpe! - O garoto freou voltando para ver como Kimimaru estava. - Você está bem?

- Acho que sim... - Sorriu a ele tentando amenizar as coisas. - Ralei o joelho quando desviei e caí. - Levantou o olhar reconhecendo quem era, Sabaku no Gaara.

(**N/A:**Alguém consegue imaginar o Gaara de patins, com cotoveleiras e o cabelo um pouquinho mais comprido para deixar rebelde? ó.o Eu consigo! É lindo! \o/)

- Deixa que eu te levo para casa, não deve andar assim.

- Tudo be-- - Se calou au ver que o que ia falar foi ignorado, o ruivo já falava com seus irmãos.

- Temari, Kankuro, podem ir. Eu vou ajudar ele a ir para casa. - Falou olhando-os.

- Certo, mas não demore! - Disse Kankurou depois seguindo Temari antes que ela o deixasse.

Gaara acenou para os irmão reçebendo um aceno de Kankuro e um sorriso de Temari.

- Vamos então. - O ruivo o pegou no colo fazendo o menor corar um pouco.

- C-certo... - Estando no colo daquele jeito se sentia uma princesa em perigo. Se agarrou forte ao maior quando este começou a andar.

- Não precisa ter medo, eu não vou te derrubar. - Falou andando mais devagar depois, não notando Kimimaro corar mais.

**-0-**

Chegaram na casa do albino. Gaara entrou depois deixando Kimimaro na porta, foram recebidos. Um homem de cabelos negros e olhos bem amarelos os encaravam, chegava até dar medo.

- Kimi! Você me deixou tão preocupado! - A expressão do moreno mudou completamente, agarrou Kimimaro quase esmagando-o no abraço. - Onde estava? Por que demorou? Me deixou preocupado, sabia? O ruivinho é seu amigo? Por que você não me conta nada?! - Perguntava uma coisa atrás da outra em desespero.

- PAI! - Gritou tentando se soltar. - Eu já sou grandinho, sei me cuidar! E desse jeito você me mata de vergonha...

Gaara já havia reconhecido-o, era Orochimaru, o professor de ciências. Estava até com medo, o moreno nunca foi assim, nas aulas sempre era frio.

- Você ainda é e sempre será o meu garotinho! - Apertou mais ele no abraço, quase sufocando o garoto. - Eu te deixo com vergonha? - Soltou ele. - AH! Eu não acredito! Meu filho tem vergonha de mim!

Alguns que passavam na rua olhavam o escandalo que Orochimaru fazia. Os vizinhos já sabiam, quem passava na rua olhava e ouvia estranhando, Gaara também estranhava.

- Orochi - Chamou um homem de óculos apareçendo ao lado dele. O Sabaku também reconheçeu-o, era Kabuto, o enfermeiro. - Pare de fazer escandalo, está chamando atenção dos vizinhos.

- Mas...! - Parou por um segundo. - E-eu não faço escandalo Kabutinho! - Bateu o pé no chão como uma criança miSormada fazendo birra.

Kabuto puxou o professor para dentro de casa e este ainda continuava a implicar.

- Acho melhor eu ir... - Gaara falou depois de muito tempo, só assim para todos o notarem que ainda estava ali.

- Não, fique! - Kabuto sorriu a ele enquanto segurava Orochimaru dentro de casa. - Entre e coma alguma coisa!

- Certo. - Sorriu minimamente, se abaixou tirando os patins e colocando seus tênis.

Kabuto deu licença educadamente para o ruivo entrar e voltou a empurrar Orochimaru e tentar calá-lo. Kimimaro foi tentar andar mais sentiu uma dor incomoda no joelho e quase caiu, Gaara foi rápido e o segurou.  
Orochimaru parou com seu "showzinho" olhando o filho - o instinto de pai realmente subiu a cabeça - já imaginava que o ruivo tinha alguma segunda intenção com Kimimaro.

Kabuto encaminhou os garotos a cozinha e serviu suco de laranja e cookies. O enfermeiro agora tinha instinto de mãe carinhosa.

- Você é Sabaku no Gaara, né? - Sorriu a ele.

- Uhum, sou sim. - Responde depois comendo um cookie. - Hmm, estão deliciosos... - Gaara sempre adorou cookies.

Kabuto ficou conversando com Gaara por um tempinho, Kimimaro só ouvia. Orochimaru havia ficado na sala moendo ideias.  
Depois de uma boa conversinha Kabuto lembra-se de perguntar : - Porque se atrasou Kimi?

- Eu tropeçei, cai e ralei o joelho. Gaara me ajudou. - Gaara ia responder mas o albino respondeu antes, se não Orochimaru não iria deixá-lo nem olhar para o lado do Sabaku. Não que iria falar muito, só como amigos, uma conversa amigável...

- Obrigado por ajudá-lo. - O platinado deu outro de seus bonitos sorrisos. - E Kimi, você deveria ter mais cuidado.

- Mas... Ah. - Decidiu ficar quieto.

- Eu tenho que ir! - Gaara se levantou bruscamente lembrando-se que se demorasse muito seu pai iria ficar irado. - Obrigado por sua hospitalidade. - Fez uma pequena reverência.

Kabuto o levou até a porta depois se despediu com um aperto de mão: - Foi um praser te conheçer!

- Obrigado Gaara. - Falou com a voz mais doce e o sorriso mais lindo - tanto quando o de Kabuto - que o ruivo já viu/ouviu. Mas tratou logo de tirar isso da cabeça e colocar que seu pai iria matá-lo.

- Até! - Deu um abraço em Kimimaro sem conciência e saiu em disparada para casa.

- Até... - Falou baixo corando.


End file.
